a love triangle really
by kimmyalvittanypuffgirl
Summary: join the powerpuff girls with 1 new puff and 2 new in miami,florida now 18 the girls are sent their to become independent but they may just end up throwing themselves into a love triangle noflames its my first fic so give me a break says bloss and brick but really all of them just picked what came to my head
1. summary

the powerpuff girls now 18 are being moved into an apartment in miami,florida with 2 new puffs and 1 one old while in their new city they meet new friends and maybe just maybe put them selves in the middle of a lofe triangle *maybe ooc who knows not good at summaries and this is my first fic so know flames just constructuive critisism


	2. moving to miami

blossom p.o.v.

"here it comes" bubbles said in preparation for the inevitable

"ppprrrrooofffeessssoorrr" buttercup yelled

Well recently we were told by the professor that since we are know 20 we should be independent well for us to show our independence he bought us a house in Miami,well BC didn't take that part to well.

"calm down bc you tryin to wake up thailand" bunny said

yes i said bunny the professor was successful in bringing bunny and 2 others blitz and bell back with the right ingredients you wanna know about us and what has changed in the past 16 years well

Blossom:well i am about 5'6 have magenta pink eyes (they all have double d's) an hourglass figure usually wears blue jeans with a hot pink halter top and a black leather jacket over it i also cut my hair so now it reaches my waist so i usually wear it down now it also got darker (like hyuna's a korean singer look her up on youtube) i am totally not bossy anymore the only i nag about is using all the whole tissue roll and not replacing it i also have magenta streaks and side swoop bangs

Bubbles:she is about 5'4 has sky blue eyes a model figure and usually wears blue,blue jeans and a baby blue tank with a black vest over it she kept her pigtails that are now elbow length with sky streaks in it and bangs that don't touch her eyes she is less sensitive and doesn't cry over everything and even though she is the sweetest rub her the wrong way hurry up and think about if your insurance will be able to pay for a full body cast or a casket

Buttercup:is about 5'7 has lime green eyesand a Beyonce figure has midnight black mid-back hairwith lawn green streaks in it still tough and rebelious but got more girly over the years will most likely be seen ripped jeans and a black shirt with rips along the sides and badass written in neon green on the front

Bunny:about 5'5 has violet eyes and a godess like figure has choclate brown curly hair that is about 2 inches below her shoulder blades with purple bangs that covers only her left high usually is seen in purple shorts that end at her thighs not slut shorts and purple and white striped strapless top can and will talk nonstop for 3 hours straight if you don't tell her to shut the hell up and uses her hyperness to her advantage to drive opponites to the brink of sanity and can snap out of hangovers like that

Blitz: is 5'5 and 1/2 has orange eyes and a Trya Banks figure has dirty blonde hair that is 3 inches above bc's wears most of the time faded jeans and a orange tank that looks and was made to look cut at the end with approach with caution written in the middle one thing i need to tell you don't the name fool you she gets pretty lazy and loud sometimes louder than b-cup

Bell:is the smallest at a good 5'3 and 3/4 as she puts it she has a doll like figure and is very innocent even more than bubbles and is super sensitive and also a good actress so you never know if she is showing real emotion she usually wairs a ruffled ankle length skirt with yellow floral patterns and a yellow and white checkered shirt that ties in the front

okay now that i am done with introductions let's get on with the story

'"look buttercup be more mature and act your age you will be with your sisters and it is just one state

away so it will be easy to come and see your old friands and i thought bell would have reacted like this"he

muttered not so quietly "hey" bell screamed "no offense" "some taken"

"well come on girls" i said "we have to get on the plane at six" "in the morning"blitz said "no next tuesday thankyou captain obvious" bc snapped since she was to tired to keep yelling about moving "your welcome sergeant sarcasm"she retorted and with that we had made it up the stairs and to our rooms as soon as my head i drifted off into an uneventful sleep

* * *

time skip off the plane

bunny p.o.v.

when we found a taxi we finally after a three hour flight which by the way made me very jet lagged by the way more like mansion looking house (like bad girls club atlanta house if you don't whatch the show think up something big and colorful) the first thing we did was start fighting over the rooms but professor must have thought ahead because the doors upstairs 3 on each side of the door was a hot pink and had blossy written in cursive on it her room ha d a walk in closet a shoe rack,a bookshelf,a flat screen tv,and a manican for arranging outfits (all rooms had the same thing except in their colors and bubbs had a small art studio,bc had a punching bag and other excersize equipment,bunny had a bounce house and a gumball machine,blitz had a small nook that had walls where she could choose what she wanted to hear,and bell had a yoga studio).We all met downstairs and decided the first we where going to do is go and get settled into our new we all went exploring turns out this house has 3 floors the 1st floor had a large kitchen ,3 guest bathrooms,6 guest bedrooms,and a media room that had tv a bluray box and a large 2nd floor had our bedrooms that had our own personal bathrooms in them .The 3rd floor is the best it has a library,a gym,a recording studio,a candy room,a lounge room,and an indoor swimming in the backyard was a stable,a garage we hadn't gone in their yet,and a large shack that had six stalls.I wonder what is in the shack and the garage,but we spent half the day exploring and eventually became aware of our jetlag which was masked with sudden ima bouts to stuff my face with grape jelly and eggw whites yep, i am weird like that but don't .


	3. bitch please

blossom p.o.v.

"here it comes" bubbles said in preparation for the inevitable

"ppprrrrooofffeessssoorrr" buttercup yelled

Well recently we were told by the professor that since we are know 20 we should be independent well for us to show our independence he bought us a house in Miami,well BC didn't take that part to well.

"calm down bc you tryin to wake up thailand" bunny said

yes i said bunny the professor was successful in bringing bunny and 2 others blitz and bell back with the right ingredients you wanna know about us and what has changed in the past 16 years well

Blossom:well i am about 5'6 have magenta pink eyes (they all have double d's) an hourglass figure usually wears blue jeans with a hot pink halter top and a black leather jacket over it i also cut my hair so now it reaches my waist so i usually wear it down now it also got darker (like hyuna's a korean singer look her up on youtube) i am totally not bossy anymore the only i nag about is using all the whole tissue roll and not replacing it i also have magenta streaks and side swoop bangs

Bubbles:she is about 5'4 has sky blue eyes a model figure and usually wears blue,blue jeans and a baby blue tank with a black vest over it she kept her pigtails that are now elbow length with sky streaks in it and bangs that don't touch her eyes she is less sensitive and doesn't cry over everything and even though she is the sweetest rub her the wrong way hurry up and think about if your insurance will be able to pay for a full body cast or a casket

Buttercup:is about 5'7 has lime green eyesand a Beyonce figure has midnight black mid-back hairwith lawn green streaks in it still tough and rebelious but got more girly over the years will most likely be seen ripped jeans and a black shirt with rips along the sides and badass written in neon green on the front

Bunny:about 5'5 has violet eyes and a godess like figure has choclate brown curly hair that is about 2 inches below her shoulder blades with purple bangs that covers only her left high usually is seen in purple shorts that end at her thighs not slut shorts and purple and white striped strapless top can and will talk nonstop for 3 hours straight if you don't tell her to shut the hell up and uses her hyperness to her advantage to drive opponites to the brink of sanity and can snap out of hangovers like that

Blitz: is 5'5 and 1/2 has orange eyes and a Trya Banks figure has dirty blonde hair that is 3 inches above bc's wears most of the time faded jeans and a orange tank that looks and was made to look cut at the end with approach with caution written in the middle one thing i need to tell you don't the name fool you she gets pretty lazy and loud sometimes louder than b-cup

Bell:is the smallest at a good 5'3 and 3/4 as she puts it she has a doll like figure and is very innocent even more than bubbles and is super sensitive and also a good actress so you never know if she is showing real emotion she usually wairs a ruffled ankle length skirt with yellow floral patterns and a yellow and white checkered shirt that ties in the front

okay now that i am done with introductions let's get on with the story

'"look buttercup be more mature and act your age you will be with your sisters and it is just one state

away so it will be easy to come and see your old friands and i thought bell would have reacted like this"he

muttered not so quietly "hey" bell screamed "no offense" "some taken"

"well come on girls" i said "we have to get on the plane at six" "in the morning"blitz said "no next tuesday thankyou captain obvious" bc snapped since she was to tired to keep yelling about moving "your welcome sergeant sarcasm"she retorted and with that we had made it up the stairs and to our rooms as soon as my head i drifted off into an uneventful sleep

* * *

time skip off the plane

bunny p.o.v.

when we found a taxi we finally after a three hour flight which by the way made me very jet lagged by the way more like mansion looking house (like bad girls club atlanta house if you don't whatch the show think up something big and colorful) the first thing we did was start fighting over the rooms but professor must have thought ahead because the doors upstairs 3 on each side of the door was a hot pink and had blossy written in cursive on it her room ha d a walk in closet a shoe rack,a bookshelf,a flat screen tv,and a manican for arranging outfits (all rooms had the same thing except in their colors and bubbs had a small art studio,bc had a punching bag and other excersize equipment,bunny had a bounce house and a gumball machine,blitz had a small nook that had walls where she could choose what she wanted to hear,and bell had a yoga studio).We all met downstairs and decided the first we where going to do is go and get settled into our new we all went exploring turns out this house has 3 floors the 1st floor had a large kitchen ,3 guest bathrooms,6 guest bedrooms,and a media room that had tv a bluray box and a large 2nd floor had our bedrooms that had our own personal bathrooms in them .The 3rd floor is the best it has a library,a gym,a recording studio,a candy room,a lounge room,and an indoor swimming in the backyard was a stable,a garage we hadn't gone in their yet,and a large shack that had six stalls.I wonder what is in the shack and the garage,but we spent half the day exploring and eventually became aware of our jetlag which was masked with sudden ima bouts to stuff my face with grape jelly and eggw whites yep, i'm weird like that but don't hate.

* * *

buttercup p.o.v.

so after we all explored the house we all decided we should go to the beach so we all went upstairsto change after about an hour we all came down we all put our hair in braids ecxept for bunny who just flattened her curls out and we all wore tankini's in our color since bubbles wanted us to match

"wait,guys how are we going to get their" blossy asked

"lets check the garage" so we slipped on some some sandals for outside and made our way over their

" holy shit" said blitz who made it their first when i got their i saw 6 sls mercedes benz in our signature colors

"well let's go to the beach"

TIME SKIP at the beach

we all decided to go and get some smoothie's first

"hey guys some dudes laughing at us 8'o clock" i said

"take a picture it will last longer" some slutty ass green wearing bitch said

"yeah i can put your picture outside to scare burglars away thank you so fucking much" i answered

" don't talk to her like that" another slut that was just wearing purple said

"well guess what bitch we don't know who you are or care for that matter such fuck off with before i do something i'm not going but should regret" bunny answered

"well guess what slut our names are berserk brute brat boing bing and bee the prettiest girls in miami" a girl i think is named berserk said

"first of all nobody asked you because again we don't care and second of all i don't think your mirror told you that last little statement " bloss answered

"you wanna go bitch" they screamed at us

"hey what's goin on here i could here you guys halfway down the beach" said a guy dressed in black and green trunks and a 6 pack who seems to be about 6'4

"these bitches belong to you?" i asked

"yeah" the six guys who approached answered "well i work for the pound keep your female gogs or else i'll have to nueter it"

"dueces" we said "oh and blue bitch was your makeup applied by a gun cause you put to much"bubbles answered who had been awfully quiet latelly

* * *

**oh yeah done and it is only sunday dammit i have school tomorrow school is going to kill me at least summer will be here soon oh and i forgot to do the disclaimer blossy do me a fovor and do it **

** bloss:why should i **

** me:cause i will choke you with your own hair thenrip it out and make you eat it oh and it's not a threat it's a promise if you don't do the damn disclaimer oh and just call me adrianna that's my name tee hee**

** bloss: sometimes you scare me adrianna doesn't own build a bear,a chicken farm,or us the ppg and rrb she only owns her ideas and her oc's**

** me:i want to own all of those things blossom just said but i can't :(**

** ppg:review and get a pony **

** me :no flames cause flames burn and kill**


End file.
